Coincidence
by miss selah
Summary: It’s not methodical enough to be planned, too planned to be coincidence. SxK


* * *

**Coincidence**

_

* * *

He's bad news. _

_He's going to kill you. _

_He hates humans. _

_(Know all about, about your reputation, And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation,)_

She thought she knew all about him. Thought that he was made of black and white, and that she could file him away as an unimportant figure in her life, who was only there through family ties that he didn't want anyway. But explanations, worries, fears, and doubts fled her mind as Sesshoumaru stared down at her, an empty expression in his eyes that were stained too red to be confused with Inuyasha's, a sword drawn, her enemy laying dead behind him.

The sword sang as it slid in to it's sheath, metal against metal, and Kagome felt shivers race up her arm.

"Don't let my foolish half brother leave you unprotected again." Was his simple command before he turned to leave, without giving her so much as to an explanation as to why he had been close enough to hear her cry when the boar demon had attacked her.

Kagome fell to her knees, confused, and was still trying to unravel the mystery when Inuyasha appeared, sword drawn, minutes later.

"Sesshoumaru was here?" He asked, confused. Kagome made a noncommittal noise and rose.

"I'm going home."

He didn't try to stop her.

* * *

The second time they met she was returning through the well, and it was too dark to see, but that didn't account for her own idiocy.

Which Sesshoumaru pointed out to her when he picked her up off the ground, mindful to be careful of her twisted ankle, and sets her on the lip of the well.

He kneels before her, swearing that if anyone ever finds out, he would rip her tongue out, and wraps her ankle in a stiff rag that he ripped from his sleeve and dipped in acid.

"Are you always this helpless?" There is a hint of a smile in his voice, and Kagome can't see his face well enough to determine whether it is there or not.

_(But I can't help it if I'm helpless every time that I'm where, You are.)_

"Only near you." She jokes, and tried to laugh the truth off as a joke, not because it was true, but because this was happening too often to just be a coincidence.

_(But I need your touch just too damn much.)_

* * *

Kagome frowns and fidgets as she sits politely on her legs, skirt tucked under her, as Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru debate about the terms of their uneasy truce, because Naraku had grown too powerful to just ignore, and Sesshoumaru didn't feel that Inuyasha was competant enough to handle the situation any longer.

Which didn't explain why every time Kagome looked, Sesshoumaru was looking back at her.

_(You walk in and my strength walks out the door)_

She blushed, and tried to shake off the feeling of being hunted, because she wasn't that important and Sesshoumaru would never like someone like her anyway.

"Are you feeling ill, Kagome?" _He didn't call anyone else by their name. _The knowledge was not lost on her, nor was it lost on the rest of the group, who stared at the two with narrowed eyes.

_(Say my name, and I can't fight it anymore)_

"Fine." Kagome answered, toying with the hem of her skirt, trying to pull it down over her knee.

"And your ankle?"

The room was holding it's breath, waiting for someone to answer.

"How did you know about that?" Inuyasha asked Sesshoumaru, negotiations and bargains forgotten for the moment. Sesshoumaru shrugged, the elegant upsweep of a single shoulder, and went back to talking politics.

"How did he know?" Sango parroted Inuyasha's question as soon as the brothers went to fight. The human part of the negotiations were finished, but the canine part was just about to begin. Kagome could see them through the forest, fur and flesh and metal and bone, fighting clanging dancing like true warriors.

_(Maybe a mistake)_

"He fixed it for me." Kagome twisted her ankle experimentally.

"He hates humans." Sango reminded her. Kagome ignored her, because she knew Sango was wrong. She just didn't know _how _wrong.

_(But what you're giving I am happy to be taking)_

There was a creak of a floor board on the hut's patio, and a flash of silver hair by the window, and Kagome could practically taste Sesshoumaru stalking around the building. The moon was new, and the stars shone brighter than ever, and Inuyasha slept, exhausted from the past week of fighting.

_(Shouldn't want to spend my time with you)_

She shouldn't have gone outside. She knew what would happen if she did, and it still didn't stop her.

_(And Loving you, Isn't something I should do)_

His tongue traced her lips as he held her, pinned to the wall. "They say you're bad news." Kagome managed to moan when he bit at her lip, her chin, her neck. He made a noncommittal noise, and Kagome smiled. "They say you're _ooh - that's the spot - _going to kill me."

_(Oh I know I should go, But I need your touch just too damn much.)_

"I have better things in mind for you." He told her, his one hand tracing her side, running up the length of her thighs.

"They say you hate humans."

"You are a beautiful exception."

And then there is no more speaking.

_(Baby, you're the right kind of wrong)_


End file.
